Kuroshitsuji Kittens
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Nyx gets an unexpected surprise when the three, kinda odd looking, kittens she takes in turn out to be people from her fav anime/manga. How the hell will she handle this? Especially when one of them develops feelings for her and another one becomes jealous of her. She gets more surprises when more kittens and a puppy show up. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfiction for this fandom. I've never watched the anime or read the manga, but my friend, ChiRose16, tells me about it and I read up on it and the characters, but since I'm not 100% familiar with it the characters may act ooc. You have been warned. I hope you like it Chi. (and everyone else who reads it)**

_this is thought_

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Hehe! The name has shit in it. Sorry, couldn't help make that joke.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

She stares intently at the newly risen moon, the stars not shining as brightly as usual.

Sighing, Nyx contemplates this new foster family that she's currently stuck with.

For as long as she could remember she has been in many foster homes. This is the thirteenth one in her 17 year old life and the third one this year.

Nyx found out as she got older the homes got weirder and she wouldn't stay as long as she did when she was 4 or 5.

_Maybe I'm supposed to be in weird homes, I mean look at me. _Nyx thought as she touches a strand of her, naturally colored, midnight purple hair and looks at the reflection of her gold colored eyes in the window. Both complementing and contrasting with my pale skin.

Nyx picks up the letter that is in her lap. It's from her, dead, mother.

Her mother loved Greek mythology and astrology. That must be why she named her daughter Nyx, after the Greek goddess of night.

_Maybe she thought it would bring me luck. Ironically, the night is my favorite time of day. _Nyx thought before getting up to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: Was this a good prologue? Please let me know. No flames or I will send Grell after you. You have been warned, again. review, follow, and favorite please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is chapter 1! I would like to thank **guest reviewer**, **mysterygirl (guest)**, **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH**, and **Abbi (guest) **for reviewing the prologue! I hope you all like the chapter!**

_this is thought_

**_this is writing_**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: See prologue and add anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

(Nyx's POV)

I pull the draw strings of my hoodie tighter as the rain starts to fall harder.

_Stupid lying weather channel bastard! Sunny all day with no rain at all my ass!_

Turning down and alley, I sit under a large wooden crate for shelter.

Something small brushes past my leg.

Looking down, my gold eyes widen when I see a small dark blueish-grey kitten.

I pick it up and rubbed it a bit.

It looks up at me with a blue eye. It's other eye is covered by a tuft of fur.

Turning it on to it's back quickly, I find out the kitty is a boy.

He hisses at me as a turn him back over.

I rub him behind his left ear and listen as his hissing stops and he begins to pur.

Smiling, I look up from the kitten and see two others walk towards me.

One of them is a deep black color with wine red eyes. The other one is bright red with odd eyes that are yellow with green around the pupil.

The black one looks annoyed with the red one.

I let the blueish-grey one jump out of my arms and I pick up the red one.

This one squirms a little as I check the gender.

This one is also a boy.

Scratching his belly, I get him to calm down.

He jumps out of my arms so I pick up the black kitten.

This one remains calm as I check it's gender.

Another boy kitten.

I turn him back onto his belly and scratch him under his chin.

He purs louder than blueish-grey kitten.

Not wanting to leave them here, I put the blueish-grey one and the red one in the large pockets of my hoodie and unzip the front of my hoodie a little so I can put the black one there before zipping it back up so his head is poking out.

I run home as fast as I can.

_At least Phil won't care that I brought animals home._

Upon arriving home, I head straight for my room and put the kittens, after grabbing a towel, on my bed.

"I'll call you Red Devil." I say as I point at the red one.

I swear that thing grinned at me.

"You will be Midnight." I say to the black kitten.

He nods at this.

"And you will be Gunner." I say to the blueish-grey one.

He doesn't look displeased with the name.

After making sure they are dry, I go downstairs to get them water and some chicken.

Entering my room, I see Red Devil annoying Midnight, and Midnight snapping at him while Gunner just watches them with a bored expression on his kitty face.

I put the bowls down and separate the two cats.

"Enough of that you two, or I may have a vet remove the parts that make you males." I say with a sickly sweet voice.

This stops both of them, fear evident on their kitty faces, while Gunner looks like he might laugh.

They eat and drink in silence.

I look at my phone and realize it's 11:30pm.

_Damn, it's late._

Grabbing an over sized blood red sized t-shirt and a pair of thigh length black sleeping shorts, I go into my bathroom to change, brush my teeth, unbraid my long hair, and take out my contacts.

Exiting the bathroom, I grab a book of the shelf that is by the door, Beastly to be exact, I sit in bed with the blankets over my lap and grab my thin midnight blue glasses and start reading.

Midnight jumps into my lap as I read.

It kinda looks like he is reading the book as well.

After about an hour, I close the book and take off my glasses, setting them both on my bedside table.

Before I turn off my lamp I notice Red Devil curled up at the foot of my bed and Gunner by my side, both of them asleep.

Sighing, I lay down on my side, pulling the blankets completely onto me, I watch Midnight lay down next to me and mew softly.

A small smile appears on my face as a scratch behind one of his ears for a moment.

As I fall asleep a single thought drifts into my mind.

_These cats remind me of some characters from Black Butler._

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this chapter. **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **helped me with the kitten names. She came up with the name Red Devil, we both came up with Midnight, and I decided to name the one Gunner after my dog.**

**If anyone can correctly guess which kitten is which character then you get some of Undertaker's "cookies".(what are those things really?)**

**Please follow, favorite, and review.**

**Flamers will have a spell cast on them that causes them to look like Sebastian and I will set Grell loose on them.**

**Peace out bitches!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH**, **kittyneko102**, **jenny (guest)**, **evewolf123**, **MittyTheShimigami**, **Duchess K**,** redsparrow1060** ,****and **AnneTesla **for reviewing the last chapter. Oh and **evewolf123**,** redsparrow1060,**a****nd** MittyTheShimigami **correctly guessed who the kittens are, in fact they are the only ones who guessed. You both get lots of cookies for guessing correctly. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

_this is thought_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

* * *

(Nyx POV)

A loud knock at my door wakes me up.

"Nyx!" Phil, my foster father, says from the other side of the door.

"What!" I reply sleepily.

"I'm heading out for the day. I just wanted to make sure you knew that instead of waking up to an empty house." He says.

"Ok,thanks for telling me. Oh, I almost forgot! I found 3 kittens yesterday and I brought them home with me." I say to him.

I hear him chuckle a bit.

"You and your love for animals. Make sure you take care of them. I'll be back later. Bye." He says as he walks away from my door.

"Bye" I say back.

Looking around I notice that Red Devil and Gunner are still asleep. A soft mew and small amount of pressure on my leg alerts me that Midnight is awake.

Smiling a bit, I pet him for a moment before getting up.

I go to my bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and dry my hair.

I walk out of the bathroom, with only a towel covering me, and go to my closet to pick out something to wear. I pick out black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, black sneakers, and a white hoodie.

Looking over at the bed I notice that Midnight is trying wake Gunner up.

Bringing my attention back to myself, I get dressed and brush my hair.

I look in the mirror and laugh a bit.

_I almost look like a female version of Jeff the killer._

Grabbing my purse of my dresser, I pick up the kittens, which wakes up Red Devil and he is not happy about it, and walk out of my room and out of the house, but not before grabbing an apple to munch on.

Heading to a pet store to get all the things I'll need for the kitties. When I was picking out collars I found a pack that had four: a black one, a blue one, a red one, and a silvery grey one. Since they are only $5 i get them. Before I leave the store I put the kittens in the pet carrier I bought and start walking towards the closest vet office.

While walking I fell something brush pat my leg and I hear a whimpering sound.

Looking down I see a silverish puppy with red eyes.

I, with a smile on my face, pick up the puppy (and also check the gender).

The pup seems to like me because he licks my face.

Not wanting the animals to fight, I hold the puppy in my arm as I continue to walk.

* * *

**A/N 2: Can you guess who the puppy is? And can you help me come up with a name for him? I hope you liked this chapter. Review, follow, and favorite please. To flamers: I have someone here with a chainsaw that would like to meet you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank **Angel Protectress**, **Duchess K**, **jenny (guest)**, **izzy (guest)**, **redsparrow1060**, **MittyTheShinigami**, **meapzilla2mouse**, **InfiniteAndMortal**, **jasper is hot1**, **Tj (guest)**, **Nanimiluvii (guest)**, **LITTLE RED FOXX**, **Valenntine2000**, **and the other 2 guest reviewers for reviewing.

**I'm gonna say this once: THE PUPPY IS NOT UNDERTAKER! Nor is it Ash or Angela.**

_this is thought_

**_this is writing_**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

(Nyx's POV)

I arrive at the veterinarian office with the kittens and the puppy.

The receptionist sees me and, with a genuinely kind smile, asks me what I'm here for.

"I found 3 kittens yesterday and a puppy today. I'm just wanted to get them properly vaccinated." I say, returning the kind gesture.

"Well you're in luck. Dr. Isis is free right now and will be able to see you in a few minutes dear. Oh, and we can engrave those collars for you." She says.

I'm confused for a moment until I remember I'm carrying the collars I bought earlier.

"That is wonderful, thank you ma'am." I say to her and hand the collars to her.

"No trouble at all. Now, which names go on which collar?" She asks.

"Red Devil on the red one, Gunner on the blue one, Midnight on the black one, and Arctic on the silver/grey one." I tell her. I also give her the basic info that has to go on the tags.

She hands the collars back to me after she's done with them and leads me back to the room the vet is in.

Once I enter the room I am greeted with the sight of a slightly tall woman with shoulder length dark red hair, bright hazel eyes, and a kind smile on her pink lips. A smile forms on my face when I recognize this woman."

"Hello Nyx. It's been a long time since we've last met." The doctor says as she hugs me.

"Way to long Aunt Isis." I tell her as I hug her back.

She isn't my actual aunt, but her sister was a foster mother of mine before she went crazy and tried to kill me. I wanted to stay with Isis, but she was to busy with vet school so I had to but left in someone else's care. We stayed in touch through email.

After catching up she asks to see the animals.

I put Arctic and the pet carrier on the examination table and let the kittens out.

Gunner and Midnight seem shocked to see Arctic, almost as if they know him.

"Is there anything you know anything about these animals?" Isis asks me.

"Only that they are all male." I say.

Isis looks over all the animals and gives them the shots that they needed. Once finished she helped me put the correct collar on the right animal.

As I put the kittens back in the carrier Arctic runs straight into it, and sits in between Gunner and Midnight, with his tail wagging. I smile at this as I put Red Devil in the carrier and leave the office.

(time skip 30 minutes)

After making myself 2 microwave burritos and setting some ground beef and water for the animals I decide to have some fun with them.

I search through the drawers in the kitchen until I find a laser pointer, or as I like to call it the crack light, and start playing with the animals.

(Sebastian's POV)

I sit on the counter and watch as the girl, Nyx, shines a little red dot all around the room. Young master, Grell, and Pluto seem to enjoy chasing after it.

It is nice to see the young master enjoying himself and it was a surprise to see Pluto here, but not much of a surprise considering how the 3 of us before him arrived here as cats.

_This Nyx girl is rather kind, considering she brought seemingly stray animals into her home. She has an interesting choice in literature. She certainly picked creative names for us. She has a great deal of sadness within her, yet she is also very happy._

I look back over at the others and notice that they are already asleep.

_Chasing the dot must have tired them out._

Nyx picks them up and heads towards her room.

"Come here Midnight." She calls out to me as she walks back into the living room.

Jumping off the counter, I walk over to the couch she's sitting on.

She picks me up and sets me in her lap before picking something up off the table in front of her.

"We are going to watch one of my favorite movies, Coraline." She says with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Flamers will be locked in a room with Alois and his weirdness for 12 hours.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally decided to update this story! I would like to thank **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH**, **redsparrow1060(and yes, Ciel is allergic to himself, but only to a certain extent)**, **MittyLeAmpharos**, **Angel Protectress**, **jenny (guest)**, **Lavendor Queen**, **Kyoya's Shadow Queen**, **meapzilla2mouse**, **Shyshy9**, **Minerva Nargles**, **ChiRose16 (awesome best friend!)**, **Choco M (guest)**, **RedCookieCola**, **NightKima (If you can review english next time, use google translate if you have to, that would be greatly appreciated)**, **Marygoround (guest) (Oh, and when you asked if Grell could be there, did you mean in this story? Cause he was is already in the story)**, **foxchick 1**, and **KinakoMochi **for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

_This is thought_

**_this is writing_**

***this is song lyrics being sang* **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

(Nyx's POV)

While watching the movie I noticed Midnight staring closely at the screen. He seemed to pay more attention when I spoke Coraline's line with her.

_I guess he enjoyed the movie._

I stop dwelling on what happened hours ago and I focus at the task at hand, setting up sleeping areas for the little animals. I have 2 pillows with old blankets. Arctic has already made himself comfortable on one of the little makeshift pet beds and Gunner is curled up, with the blanket over him, on the other one. Red Devil and Midnight are sitting on my bed, looking at me.

"Hmmm, which of you gets to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" I ask, not caring that the little kitties can not answer me.

I think for a moment, but my thought are interrupted by a series of short sneezes coming from Gunner.

_AWWWW! Cute little kitten sneezes!_

Midnight jumps off my bed and walks over to Gunner. They start to meow quietly to each other. After their little discussion, Midnight curls up under the blankest with Gunner. I smile at the cuteness of it all.

With a huff, I pick up Red Devil and lay down on my bed. The kitty squirms out of my grip and ends up laying on my belly.

My phone goes off, alerting me that I have a text, right as I am about to fall asleep. I open the text and see that is from my cousin, *****Julia.

**Hey Nyx, check out the 6 kittens I found and the 1 my friend Hannah found (the red one is Hannah's)**

In a matter of seconds I get another text from Julia, this time of the kittens she was talking about: A blonde one with blue eyes, a blue/violet one with lavender eyes, a black one with black eyes, a grey/silver one (with black fur around it's mouth and one of it's eyes) with one black eye and a red eye, a red one with blue/green eyes and a marking on it's forehead, and one that is a blue tinted black color with onyx eyes, this last one is being held by my cousin.***[1]** I text her back after I look at the picture.

**They are really cute, kinda oddly colored though. I gotta go to bed. Night.**

I get a reply about a minute later.

**Ok, nighty night. Don't let the Grells bite.**

I roll my eyes at her lame joke before I plug my phone in and put it on my nightstand before I lay my head on my pillow and drift off to sleep.

(Time skip: 3 weeks)

Things with the kittens and puppy have been all good, but kinda weird. The kittens kinda act as if they are people, except when I take out the laser pointer, then Gunner and Red Devil are all fun and crazy, and Gunner sneezes a lot (I think he might be allergic to himself). Every night when I let one of the animals sleep in my bed it is almost always Midnight, but the other always get a chance to sleep in the bed with me.

Phil has been gone for about a week on a business trip and won't be back for another 5 week. At least I have the animals to keep me company and I can always call/text my cousin.

Right now I am eating some blue bunny red velvet cake ice cream and watching the Tim Burton movie Dark Shadows with the Gunner and Midnight. They seem really entranced by the movie, or any movie I watch with them.

A sound coming from the kitchen catches my attention. I get up to go investigate. As soon as I am near the, open, kitchen door just in time to get knocked over by a happy looking Arctic, who is being chased by a very pissed off Red Devil. Luckily, I catch myself on the door frame, but Gunner isn't so lucky because the commotion caused me to accidentally dump the rest of my ice cream on him.

"Oh, my god! I'm really sorry. Don't worry, I'll clean you up." I say to Gunner as I pick him up.

Once we reach the bathroom, I turn the shower head on and rinse off the ice cream before I grab my bottle of vanilla scented shampoo so I can get the stuff that is sticking to his fur.

After I rinse the shampoo suds away a bright light fills the bathroom. The light fades and I see that Gunner is gone and in his place is Ciel Phantomhive.

_Thank god he is sitting in the tub and I am standing on my knees or this would be even weirder/ more awkward._

Thankfully the rational part of my brain hasn't shut down from the shock of seeing one of the main characters from my favorite anime sitting in my bathtub and I grab a towel off the rack and hand it to him. I turn around to face the door as soon as he grabs the towel. After a few minutes I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn back around and I see Ciel with the towel around his waist.

We stand there for a moment in an awkward silence before Ciel speaks.

"Thank you for turning me back into myself, and for looking away when I got out of the tub." He says.

"Well, honestly, turning you back was a complete accident. I didn't know you were actually a person, I thought you were a regular, somewhat odd looking, kitten. But either way, you are welcome." I say to him with a slight awkward smile.

There is another few moments where both of us are silent, but this time I am in thought, and I can tell that Ciel is to.

"I think I have some of one of my old foster brother's clothes that might fit you. I will get some and bring them to you." I say to him.

* * *

**A/N 2: One of them is finally back to normal! Is Ciel to OOC? Please let me know.**

**[1] this is a mention of my Naruto kitten story. Kinda a crossover within the universe of my stories.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**Flame and you will be locked in a small coffin that reeks of a old corpse and the only thing you will hear is the insane laughter of Undertaker.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, my aunt was doing college work on ****_MY _****(technically my mom's) laptop and clicked on things she shouldn't have, causing pop-ups and making the laptop really slow and unresponsive.**

**I'm back now and I figured I'd update this story since it seems very popular. In fact, this is the only story, to my knowledge, that has Kuroshitsuji characters come to this world as cats (Pluto being an exception since I made him a puppy for obvious reasons) on this site. I have seen some on deviantart and I think quotev. Please let me know if there are older stories on this site that have the Kuroshitsuji characters come to our world as cats/bunnies/any type pf animal.**

**I want to thank **redsparrow1060**, **MittyLeAmpharos**, **pinkyndx**, **RandmPerson(guest)**, **Aquamarine6996**, **Jenny(guest)**,**INSANITY-IS-HANNAH(who reviews almost all of the chapters for almost all of my stories. BROFIST to you Hannah!)**, and **ChiRose16(My best friend/sister)**for reviewing the last chapter and I also want to clarify some things:**

**-I know Ciel is ooc in the last chapter, I even mentioned they might be ooc in this story, but I have my reasoning for this. The kittens(and puppy) were with Nyx for many weeks and I never said how long they were in our world before she found them so they could have picked up on some habits, mannerisms, and ways of acting and speaking by observing people before Nyx found them and while they were with her.**

**-There will be one more Kuroshitsuji character added, and yes they will be introduced as a kitten, but that won't be for a few chapters.**

**-This is set in the same universe as my Naruto kitten story, but this one is almost a month in the future but they both have the same timeline. They both start at the beginning of October, but this one is closer to Halloween. I will get a time skip in the other one after all the kittens are their ninja-selves again.**

_this is thought_

**_this is writing_**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

(Nyx's POV)

I exit the bathroom and shut the door before I make my way back to my bedroom to get the clothes for Ciel. _I kinda wish I had brought him to the bathroom in my bedroom so I wouldn't have to make a long trip to get him clothes, but that one was closer and I wanted to get the ice cream off of Gunner, I mean Ciel, as soon as possible. As long as I don't encounter the other kittens or the puppy I don't have to worry about acting awkward, things will be plenty awkward when the others get changed back, especially Arc-, Pluto(because he as hyper active as a normal dog and it would certainly be weird), and Mid-, Sebastian (with my small crush on him and everything). _As I walk I almost don't see the black furred kitten sitting in the middle of the hallway. Luckily I notice him and stop myself before I either trip over him or step on him. Our eyes meet and he stares at me, almost as if he knows what happened in the bathroom, which wouldn't be that ridiculous to think considering who (and what) he actually is. I brake the gaze and walk around him, hoping he doesn't follow me, and continue towards my room.

Once I reach my room, and check to make sure I wasn't followed, I head for my closet and dig through it to find one of the boxes of my old foster brothers' clothes. I find all 3 of them and decide to just take them all out so I don't have to dig for them again when I change the others back. The one labeled **_younger/smaller brothers clothing _**and _**brothers' shoes** _are the ones I open search through. In about 3 minutes I pull out a medium blue t-shirt, dark blue knee length shorts, tan boxers, black socks, and dark blue slip on (lace-less) sneakers. _I really hope these fit him. Wait a minute... He doesn't dress himself. That means I will have to change Sebastian back in order to get Ciel dressed. Great, this is just going to be more of a giant awkward mess. _Sighing, I dig through the box labeled **_taller brothers clothing _**and look for something suitable for the demon butler to wear. A light black (a littler darker than dark grey) button up shirt with silver colored buttons and a breast pocket on the left side, black jeans (not skinnies), black boxers (_must not blush and must disregard mental image_), black socks, and regular black sneakers with black laces. I leave the clothes for Ciel on my bed and bring the ones for Sebastian to the bathroom with me._  
_

Upon reaching the bathroom I knock on the door and utter a simple "I'm coming in." before opening the door. I am greeted with the site of Ciel sitting on the toilet, a random poetry magazine that was left in there in his hands. I place the clothes that I brought with me on the counter. Ciel looks up from the magazine at me. I expect him to say something about needing Sebastian to dress him or question why I brought them in and if I know anything about them, not something about a poem in a magazine.

"Who is the author of this poem?" He asks with a bit of curiosity in his voice as he turns the magazine so I can see it and points at the one he was just reading. I look at the title, which is **_A Dear_ _Friend_**, and name of the author before a smile spreads across my face.  
"My cousin Julia. She wrote it for a poetry contest. It is going to be in a book that will be released in about 2 months." I say, my smile not fading.  
"It is a well written poem and it has an interesting story to it." He says as he closes the magazine and places it on the counter.  
"I know, she always had a talent for writing, it runs in the family actually. She really wants to be a well known author." I reply as I think of all the poems and fanfictions Julia has written and is planning to write.

It is quiet for a minute before Ciel speaks again.

"I do not dress myself. You will have to change my butler back to normal so he can dress me." He says with an almost bored tone.  
"Then it's a good thing I brought these clothes instead of the ones I picked out that are about your size." I say, half jokingly. I notice a slightly amused smirk flash across Ciel's face for a brief second before returning to his normal neutral, slightly bored, expression. "So, I should turn the black furred one back next, am I correct?" I ask, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes. How did you know which one I meant?" He asks me, a little suspicion in his voice  
"You, the other kittens, and the puppy have been here for three weeks. Naturally I would notice how you all interact with each other." I state simply  
"I suppose you're right." He says.  
"This is just my opinion, but I think it may be best if you wait in my bedroom while I turn you butler back to normal. I say this because it might get crowded in here with 3 people in here." I say to him, hoping he at least doesn't become angry at my suggestion.  
"Fine." He says, sounding as if he doesn't really care.

Opening the door, and checking to make sure that the others aren't close by, I lead Ciel back to my room. During the small walk he tells me his name, stating that he would rather not be called Gunner anymore, the name of his butler. I nod at what he says, not giving any hint that I already knew their name. He has a hold on his towel to prevent it from falling as we walk. We reach my door to find it partially open, I mutter something about me not closing it all the way. I push the door open and we see a mass of black fur sitting on my desk, looking at the, unfinished, drawing I left on it last night. When we step into the room Sebastian looks from the drawing to us. "It seems I need to turn you back to normal now." I say to the cat as Ciel walks over to my bookshelf, probably looking for something to look through quickly while I change Sebastian back. Sebastian jumps off of my desks and walks over to me and follows me out of the room as I exit. The sound of the door shutting hits my ears and I assume Ciel closed it.

I close the door after we reach the bathroom, just a precaution just in case little kitty Grell decides to walk by. Sebastian is sitting at the counter, looking at the pile of clothes that was resting in front of him. "I hope they fit you." I say to him as I kneel in front of the bathtub, turning on the shower head and grabbing my vanilla shampoo. He jumps from the counter and is now standing on the edge of the tub while looking at me. A sigh escapes my lips as I explain that I will have to do the same thing to him that I did to Ciel to get him to turn make to normal as I grab a towel off of the rack and place it on the toilet lid. He nods and jumps down in to the tub. I let the water soak his fur a bit before I squeeze a small amount of shampoo into my hand and rub in his fur. The water hits him again and quickly turn the shower off as soon as all the suds are rinsed out of his fur and exit the bathroom before he is back to himself again so he can have privacy.

There is a ball of red by the bathroom door when I step out of the room. Sitting on the ground with my legs crossed, I poke the red fur ball until it looks at me, a slightly pissed off look in it's eyes. "You were trying to sneak a peak at him, weren't you?" I ask the yellow/green eyed cat. He nods and looks back at the door. "I'll turn you back to normal next if you'd like me to." I say and he immediately is sitting my lap with a Cheshire grin on his kitty face. "I'll take that as a yes." I laugh a bit put him and lightly push him towards the living room, telling him I'll get him when it's his turn to be turned back to normal. The bathroom door opens as I stand back up and Sebastian walks out in the clothes I had set out for him. _I'm glad they fit him. It's definitely a major plus that they look good on him. WHAT?! NO! I must not think like that. _

"It is good to know that the clothes I picked fit properly." I say, hoping to not let things be awkward, as I walk past him back towards my room. I don't want to seem rude, but I have prioritized things and I need to get him to Ciel so he can dress the boy, get clothes for Grell, turn Grell back to normal, ask Sebastian politely if he can turn Pluto back to normal because I don't want to deal with the, adorable, demon hound.

I'm not surprised at the sight of Ciel sitting in my desk chair and reading one of my books. I just grab the box of older brother clothes and the box of shoes before exiting my room and closing the door, leaving the boy and the demon alone, but not saying a quick "I hope the clothes fit.". I walk to the living room, deciding to let Grell help pick out the clothes for him. Upon entering the living room I see Pluto asleep on the armchair, but Grell is nowhere in sight. I place the boxes on the coffee table and sit on the couch, hoping Grell would show up soon. I pull out my Ipod and decide to listen to some music. I place one earbud in my ear and scroll through songs until I land on a Vocaloid song I love and press play.

***Why can't it be perfect?**  
**This love's not even real**  
**Why don't I cry for you?**  
**Love was dead from the start**

**I don't want you- I don't need you- I'll forget you**  
**It doesn't matter**  
**I'll play along, writing our song, we are perfect**  
**I love you...***

* * *

**A/N 2: Lyrics from Vocaloid Wiki. **

**What did you readers think? Please let me know.**

**Does anyone know the name of the song? And/or which Vocaloid sings it?**

**The poem that is mentioned is an actual poem I submitted to a contest and it is going to be published in a book.**

**Is there anything you would like to see happen in this story?**

**Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**Flame and you may wake up in a ****door-less, window-less, concrete room with nothing but the Barney song play for 72 hours.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks you to **The-Cuddly-Creature (you got the name of the song correct and the singer mostly correct (her name is Megurine Luka)**, **Scarlet Mystic **, **meh (guest reader)**, **Lady Mary Michaelis (Lovely name by the way)**, **Aquamarine6996 (I wish I could but he is important to the story)**,** guest reader(you said that this came up in your email if you review this chapter and you are logged in could you let me know this was you, or if you review as guest again could you just say who you are on this site please?)**, **ShadowTomes**,**chilly47penguin**, **753demigodwarlock **for reviewing chapter 5. Oh, and thanks **753demigodwarlock **for congratulating me on getting my poem published.**

**If any of you are wondering which voices (original Japanese or the English dub voices) Nyx will be hearing (or heard since she heard Ciel speak), it will be the Japanese voices, but the will be speaking perfect English. I don't care if it doesn't make any sense! This is my story and I can do what ever I want with it!**

**Anyways, this chapter is still a little ahead of my Naruto kitten story since this chapter will go through Halloween, while the other story will have time skips to Halloween or more than one chapter to get to Halloween, but then they will both be happening around the exact same time.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_this is thought_

_**this is writing**_

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

(Nyx's POV)

***...And maybe one day I'll  
Get to see your smile  
In the arms if someone who loves you  
Like I do.**

**No, this all wrong!  
****Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong.  
D****on't listen to me,  
We'll always be so perfectly happy.***

The song ends and a small sound of clapping reaches my ears as soon as I remove my earbuds as well as happy meows and barks. Already knowing the barks are Pluto, I look over to my right I see Ciel and Sebastian standing there. I am confused for a moment until I realize I sang along with the entire song. I slight blush comes to my face as I look down at my lap, which has kitty Grell on it. _When did he get there? _Gently picking him up and setting him next to me, I grab the box of clothes off of the coffee table and place it on my lap to continue looking through it for clothes for Grell.

"You have a lovely singing voice" I hear Sebastian say.  
"Th-thanks." I mutter quietly as my blush deepens a bit.

While looking through the box I pull out a medium red button up and a dark red t-shirt that goes under it. Grell sees it and jumps back on to my lap, there was a tiny space that the box didn't take up, and started to paw at it. "You like these shirts?" I ask him. He nods his little kitty head and I place the shirts down next to me. Out of the corner of my I notice Ciel sit in an armchair that is by the couch, and that he doesn't have his eye patch but some of his hair is covering his eye a bit but I can still see it) and Sebastian standing next to him. "I will try to explain somethings as soon as the other two are back to normal." I say to them as I pull out a pair of black and really dark red stripped skinny jeans (which luckily had a pair of boxers in them, but I don't know what color they are), black socks, and I pull a pair black converse out of the box of shoes. Carrying the clothes in one arm, I pick Grell up with my free hand, get up off of the couch, and walk to the bathroom.

Realization hits when I reach the closed bathroom door. _Crap! The stupid door is closed and both of my hands are full. _While I have an internal mini fit I don't notice that Sebastian had left the living room and is standing right behind me until I take a step back from the door and bump into him. Turning around to face him, I keep my eyes on the ground so I can keep myself from blushing even more and to keep my stutter from coming back.

"Sorry." I say quietly.  
"It's quite alright miss." He says.

Even though I'm not looking at him I know he is looking at me. Since my gaze is on the ground the only part of him I can see are his feet. He walks around me and I turn to see him going to the bathroom and opening the door. I walk into the bathroom, giving Sebastian a small smile when I pass him, and place Grell and the clothes on the counter. I hear the door close behind me as I grab a towel of the towel rack and place it on toilet lid. Grell jumps from the counter onto the side of the bathtub as I turn the water on and test it to make sure it is the right temperature. Once I deem the water warm enough I turn off the water spout and turn on the shower head. Grell jumps into the tub and lets me soak his fur. A decent sized amount of shampoo is squeezed in to my hand before I lather it through the soft red fur of kitty Grell. _I kinda want to keep him as a kitten, but that wouldn't be fair to him since the others are going to be turned back to normal. _I dismiss my thoughts as I rinse the suds out of Grell's fur. As soon as all the shampoo is out of his fur I get up and get out of the bathroom so I don't have a chance of proving that the red obsessed shinigami is definitely male.

As I re-enter the living room my gaze lands on Pluto, who is chasing his tail, and I remember there is something I wanted to ask Sebastian. I guess he noticed my slight nervous staring at Pluto because I felt him put a hand on my shoulder. Not realizing he was behind me, again, I refrain from jumping bit from the slight fear that formed when I turn to face him. _Geez! What is with him and sneaking up behind me? I know he's a demon, but maybe he could at least warn someone that he is behind the instead of giving them a mini heart attack. _"I could change him back for you if you would like me to." He says to me as he gestures his hand towards Pluto. I nod my head and look back towards the pup and the box of clothes on the couch. He walks from his spot behind me to where the box of clothes and the box of shoes are to pick something out for Pluto._  
_

The bathroom door slams open and I immediately know that "The Red Wonder" (as two of my friends called him) is done getting dressed. Instead of giving the shinigami attention I turn my head to the side a bit to look at Ciel. He looks rather bored. Remembering what I left on it the other night, I grab homemade book off of the coffee table and hand it to Ciel.

"Since you seemed to enjoy my cousin's poem in that one magazine I figured that you might enjoy reading more of her poems. This book that she and I made together holds many of her poems as well as quiet a few of mine, in fact exactly half are hers and half are mine. Julia's poem are written in dark purple and blue ink and mine are written in dark gold and dark purple ink. I hope my poems aren't to terrible." I say with a slight sheepish smile. He just gives me a small nod before he starts looking through the book.

"So, the poem that was on the counter was written by your cousin?" A voice behind us asks.  
"Yeah. She is an amazing writer, to bad she didn't win that contest but she still gets to be published in a book so she is still happy." I say with a smile in my face as I turn to face Grell, noticing he is without his glasses.  
"She certainly has a broad imagination to be able to write something that good." He says to me and flashes a sharp toothed grin.  
"I keep telling her she is probably the best writer in our age group, maybe in all age groups, in the world, but she always thinks I'm just trying to make her feel better about herself." A half sad sigh escapes my lips as I think of her low self-esteem.

Sebastian walks past the both of us with clothes and Pluto in one of his hands. _Show off. _Grell and I walk over to the couch and just sit, not sure what to do. I notice his hair is a bit tangled. Grabbing my hairbrush off the table, I tap his shoulder and offer to brush his hair out for him (I will probably have to pull a lot of red hairs out of it later. He says yes and turns around a bit so I can have an easier time brushing his long red locks. As I pull the brush through his, way to long, hair I try not to pull to hard since I know how much it sucks having a particularly stubborn knot/tangle getting yanked at with a hairbrush. After about 5 minutes I finish with brushing and put the, now full of red hair, brush back on the table. Grell thanks me for helping him with his hair.

I hear the bathroom door open and what sounds like someone running on all fours. The latter sound is getting closer to us. I close my eyes and brace myself for an attack, even if it is just being tackled and licked by the demon hound. A few minutes pass and nothing happens. Opening my eyes a bit, I see that Sebastian is holding Pluto back from pouncing on me. "Thank you." I say to him when our eyes meet for a moment. He smiles at me before setting Pluto down and instructing the hound to stay put.

_I can't put this off any longer. I need to tell them the truth about what they are in this world. _After letting out a small sigh I get up and walk to the front part of the living room so they will all be able to see me.

"Excuse me everyone," I say, waiting until I have their attention. "You probably heard my foster father say it already, so I am saying this just in case you either didn't hear him or you just forgot. My name is Nyx Sanchez. " I hear Sebastian say something under his breath about how my name is the same as one of the Greek goddess. "There is something very important I need to tell all of you. You may not believe me, but please hear me out. Also, please save any questions until after I am finished." I hear no sounds of disagreement I tell them about how in this world they are characters in an manga and anime. It takes about an hour and I end up showing them one of the copies of the manga I have and part of the first episode of the show to help get them to believe me. They all seem to take it well. The only question is from Grell and it is about sleeping arrangements. I take a minute to think before I decide and tell them that Ciel can have the spare bedroom, Grell can sleep on the couch, and Pluto can sleep on the living room floor for now. Knowing Sebastian doesn't sleep I just hope I don't wake up in the middle of the night and find him in my room (well, maybe only half hope that). Grell asks why the other bedroom, that isn't Phil's, be used. I tell them it is the room my cousin sleeps in when she visits. Once everything is settled I decide to put a movie on for them. The movie I pick is Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.

As soon as I put the DVD in there is a knock at the door. Getting up, I walk to the door, open it, and see a box on the ground with no one in sight. _Odd, especially since the box has my name on it. _Taking it in the box into the house and placing it on the coffee table I am surprised by what I see. I pull out the things on the top of everything, which happens to be Ciel's eye patch and Grell's glasses. "Looks like your normal clothes have arrived. But I would suggest not wearing them because people might recognize you, except tomorrow because it is Halloween and then it won't be as odd." I say to them as I hand Grell his glasses and Ciel's eye patch to Ciel. They all get their clothes out of the box, Pluto's just being his collar, and we notice an extra set of clothing in it. I pull it out and smile a bit. "It seems there will be another joining us. Sadly, I don't know when." I say as I fold the dark grey cloak back up and pick the box up as I hit play on the movie and head to my room to put the box away for later.

(Time skip to later that night)

I had sent Julia a text earlier telling her what happened. Her first reply was a "LOL" at the mention of me turning Sebastian back to normal and the fact that he was naked. Her second reply was her saying she knew that would happen and that the same thing happened with her kittens 3 weeks ago and that she thinks the same thing happened with her friend Hannah's kitten. After I ended that conversation I changed out of my clothes into a pair of dark blue pajama pants and black tank top. I am currently laying under my covers just thinking about what I should do tomorrow with the extra people in my home. I am about to fall asleep when I hear a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in" I say sleepily. The door opens and Sebastian walks in.

"My master wanted to thank you for taking us in while we were kittens and letting us stay here." He says.  
"It wasn't any trouble at all. My soft spot for animals was actually useful for once." I say as I sit up a bit.  
"From what you told us of the, fangirls are what they are called(I nod my head), fangirls, then we are considerably lucky you found us instead of one of those fangirls." He says to me and I let out a tiny laugh.  
"Yeah, you all would have pretty much royally screwed if a fangirl found you. *yawn* Not to be rude, but could you please leave my room so I can sleep?" I say to/ask him.  
"Of course my lady." Sebastian says right before he leaves my room, closing the door behind him.

(Time skip to next day)

I get up at about 6 am to shower, get dressed, and brush my hair, which takes about 30 minutes all together. Once I'm dressed in my costume of the goddess I am named after (which consists of a long flowing long sleeved black gown with dark red vine like designs on it, black open toed sandal heels that are about 2 inches tall, a crescent moon necklace, simple fake black diamond earrings, a sapphire blue crescent moon drawn on my forehead,black eye shadow, and dark red lipstick) I head downstairs to make breakfast. Once I reach the kitchen, after passing a sleeping Grell on the couch and Pluto on the floor by the front door, I see Sebastian, wearing his regular outfit, already in there, with his back to me, making what looks and smells like eggs, bacon, and pumpkin pancakes. Even though he can't see me I am pretty sure he knows that I am in here. "I planned on cooking this morning, but looks like you beat me to it." I say to Sebastian as I step further into my kitchen.

Sebastian just said the same thing about being a Phantomhive butler that he says in many chapters of the manga/episodes of the anime. I just let out a sigh. After a few minutes I get bored and start to help him cook. He tries to tell me that he doesn't need help, but I interrupt by mentioning my stubbornness and that I will not stop now since I already started helping. After about 30 minutes we have finished making 3 plates of pumpkin pancakes, poached eggs, and bacon for Ciel, Grell, and I and a plate of scrambled eggs and leftover bacon for Pluto.

He leaves the kitchen to get Ciel up and ready and I decide to wake Grell up. All I do to wake him up is just poke him in the cheek a few times. I direct him towards the bathroom so he can clean up and get dressed. I doesn't take to long to get ready and everyone eats, Pluto's food having been put down in front of him. I tell them all of my plan of visiting some haunted houses before it is time to go out and beg for candy. We decide that Grell and Pluto will stay here and Grell will pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters and that Ciel and Sebastian will come trick-or-treating with me.

The day goes by fast and the haunted houses were funny and really scary to me. The candy begging time was really fun, especially since people stopped us to complement Ciel and Sebastian's "costumes". Once back home we dump all the collected candy, plus leftovers that didn't get hounded out, onto the ground and divide them amongst Ciel, Grell, and I (and giving a little to Pluto) before putting our little stock piles in plastic bags and going to bed.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked this chapter.**

**The lyrics are from me listening to the song on my phone.**

**Can you guess the next to arrive?**

**Please follow, fav, and review.**

**Flame and you will have a terrible Halloween.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to **Lady Mary Michaelis **and **WingedKuriboh27 **for reviewing last chapter. **

**In this chapter it will be a time skip from the last chapter to around Christmas. Hopefully it won't suck.**

_this is thought_

**_this is writing_**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

(Nyx's POV)

November was an interesting month.

I had convinced Ciel to drink hot chocolate since it is cheaper to by than the tea he would like. He likes it a lot, especially flavored hot chocolates and/or creamers so it isn't just plain hot chocolate taste. His favorite are french vanilla and mint cocoas.

Phil was transferred to the German division of his company. He said that I can stay in the house and that he will continue to pay all the bills as well as send me money every so often. I got an call from him the morning after Halloween from him and he explained all of this to me. He was a little worried about leaving me here alone, but I assured him I would be alright, leaving out the part about the kittens and puppy I found turned into people.

Thanksgiving was certainly fun with my "guests". Since it was only the 5 of us, and one of them doesn't eat, I only had to buy a small turkey and less of everything for sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. I still made 2 pumpkin pies like always. Of course I had help with all of the preparations, except the pies. I did the pies on my own, they came out perfect like always. JK! But they did come out great.

On Thanksgiving day I had my laptop on the end of the table and set up a web chat with Julia. It was surprising to see her "guests", and she was surprised to see mine. The conversations were interesting, to say the least. At one point Julia said something to Grell on his fabulousness, which he smiled a huge grin at, but ended up making it go downhill by saying that PewDiePie (our fav YouTuber) was way more fabulous. Shit definitely hit the ceiling with that comment. I ended opening up a new tab on the computer just to show Grell, as well as Sebastian Ciel and Pluto (doubt he actually cared though), who Pewds is and just how fabulous he truly is. Grell still wasn't pleased and was going to say something else until Sebastian shoved a roll in the red reapers mouth, effectively shutting him up. Julia and Naruto were laughing their asses off the entire time, since the web cam was still on and they saw everything. I did notice Sakura stifling a laugh, Hinata giggling quietly, Kakashi chuckling under his breath, Sai just giving Julia's laptop a weird look (I didn't really expect him to react much to it), and Sasuke holding Julia up so she wouldn't fall out of her chair. Yes, she was laughing that hard.

While listening to Sally and Ben tell the story of how Julia and Sasuke became a, really cute, couple (which was also the story of Julia's first kiss), both of their faces turning a bit red from it, Sebastian served Ciel, Grell, Pluto, and I each pumpkin pie, each slice having the perfect amount of whipped cream on it. Sebastian had waited until Ciel had already eaten a bit of pie to inform him that I am the who made the pies. He was a bit surprised and said it was good and tasted like something would make. I toke it as a complement and at my pie with a smile, said smile growing when Grell complimented my baking skills.

After everything I just ended up changing into some sweats and a t-shirt before plopping onto my bed, not even bothering to get under the covers or move so I was laying my head on my pillow instead of the side of my bed. When I woke up I noticed I was laying correctly in bed (my head on one of my pillows and none of me dangling off of the side of the bed), covered by all of my blankets, and that my favorite dark blue plush cat (with red eyes and a few red patches on it) was in my arms. I was confused at first, but I realized that someone must have done that while I was asleep, and Ciel and Grell were already asleep. I text Julia about it and she said that it must have been Sebastian, she knew that Ciel had told Sebastian to help me as much as possible, a sort of thank you for being kind to them and taking them in. Julia suggested that Sebastian might be fond of me. Like usual I told her to shut up.

It is December now, almost Christmas in fact. Still no sign of another kitten that would be considered strange.

Grell and Sebastian helped me decorate the house for the holidays, Grell loving the fact that many of them are red. When it came to the tree everyone, meaning Ciel and Pluto (though Pluto wasn't much help but it was still fun), helped decorate it. Grell loved the red snowflake ornaments, Ciel liking the little hand crafted reindeer that I had made with Julia and two friends that are no longer with us (I told them the story of those two a while ago**[1]**), Sebastian being fond of some of the sleeping kitten ones, and Pluto just liking all the shiny ones. My favorite is the one of me and Julia smiling together when we were 4 years old.

There was a small disaster while decorating the, artificial, tree. I was standing on a ladder trying to put the star on the tree. I managed to get it on, but lost my footing and fell. A small shriek had left my throat and I prepared myself for impact. Funny thing, I never made contact with the ground. Instead, I felt arms around me and something break my fall. I was caught, before I could get hurt, by Sebastian. To say I didn't blush, not even a little, would be a lie. I thanked him for catching me then went into my room, just wanting to be alone before I did something stupid.

Christmas shopping was fun with them. I gave Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell a good amount of money to get presents. We went out separate ways and explored the mall to find gifts. I got some yarn to finish the sweaters I was making for them, I found a giant red and gold plush bunny for Grell, a picture book of cute cats and kittens for Sebastian, chew toys for Pluto, and a bunch of different types of chocolates from See's for Ciel. As soon as we got home I wrapped all of the presents in my room and worked more until I finished the sweaters and a blanket for Ciel.

When Ciel's birthday rolled around Sebastian and I baked him a chocolate and vanilla cake with strawberry frosting on it, one of my favorite recipes, and I had made homemade pizza with fresh mozzarella, tomatoes and seasonings for the sauce, pepperoni from the local deli, and black olives. I was worried he wouldn't like it, but, to my surprise, he enjoyed it. I gave Ciel his birthday present while Sebastian was cutting the cake, it was the blanket I made for him. He had a very small smile on his face for a split second, I almost didn't notice it. I walked past his room before I went before and saw through the partially open door that he was using the blanket I gave him, which put a smile on my face that stayed as I slept.

On Christmas Eve I had an array of cookies, breads, fudges, some bonbons, Chex mix, lil' smokies, and caramel corn set out while we all watched Christmas movies. We got through The Grinch, A Year Without a Santa, Frosty the Snowman, Polar Express, and A Miser Brothers Christmas before Ciel passed out and Sebastian had to bring him to bed. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Home Alone, and Home Alone 2 played as Grell fell asleep on the couch. Sebastian and I watched Christmas Story before I started getting tired.

Christmas went by in a blur, mainly because I was so excited. All I remember is Everyone opening their presents, they all liked what I got them. I ended up getting a Megurine Luka plush doll from Ciel, a dark purple, with medium red spiral designs, wide strapped dress from Grell (figures that he would pick out something with red on it), and a really cute pair of snowflake shaped earrings with a matching necklace from Sebastian (I ended up embarrassing myself by hugging him after opening the gift). When I opened my gift from Julia, Ben, Sally, and Sora a huge smile formed on my face when I saw a brand new guitar. _Best cousin's ever! _Grell had convinced me to play my new guitar a little, so I started playing the music to Just Be Friends, a Vocaloid song that is sung by Luka. The only other thing I remember, because I was extremely embarrassed by it, was When Grell had hung mistletoe in an attempt to get Sebastian to kiss him. I was walking past the spot where the little plant was hung when Pluto decided to run by and knock me and Sebastian, who I didn't see in front of me because I was reading a modern fantasy themed book that Aunt Isis sent me. I landed on top of Sebastian and we accidentally kissed. I swear my face was so red I thought it might explode, and that was only 3 hours ago.

I am currently laying in bed trying to sleep. _The new year is coming up and we might go visit Julia. That would be fun. Hopefully that won't be to much of a disaster. _I start to fall asleep, but a taping/light scratching sound at my window stops me from sleeping. _Ugh! what the hell is making that sound?! _I sit up and turn my head towards the window. It takes a bit for my eyes to adjust to the dark and I see a grayish colored cat sitting on the other side of my window. Getting up and walking over to the window, I see that some of the cat's fur is longer than the rest and some is covering it's eyes. _Hm, seems like the one we were waiting for finally arrived. _I open the window so the cat can come in and get out of the cold.

"If you are who I think you are then I will turn you back to normal tomorrow." I say to him as I get back in to my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: Did you guys like this chapter?**

**[1] read my Naruto kitten story to find out.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Flame and my flamethrower with a taser attachment up where the sun don't shine and ignite it!**

**Have a merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have no valid excuse for this.**

**I want to thank **Esmereldia**, **BlackButlerFan14 (guest) (Your review made me smile)**, **Lavendor Queen**, **GingerSnapsBack**, **Blitzwings sister**, **meacrossdemon (guest)**, **purpleshapeheart**,** uxintaa**, **ikemengalore2014**, **Musicwreck**, **My name is top secret**,**** and all the unnamed guest reviewers.**

**I am so happy that so many of you like this story.**

**Things might get a little more interesting in this chapter.**

'thought'

_**writing** _**( "_writing being read out loud_")**

_singing_

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

* * *

(Nyx POV)

The day after Christmas I was awaken by sunlight shining in my face. I had sent a half glare towards the window, and partially at the demon who had opened the blinds, before I turn away from the light and try to go back to sleep. Apparently Sebastian thought that I had slept enough, because he pulled my blankets off of me. I knew I wasn't going to win so I got up, telling him about the cat that appeared yesterday. I figured that he already knew, but it was better than hearing him say something about me sleeping as much as I do. I can't help that I'm lazy, it runs in my family.

Having decided to be a little extra lazy, I rolled out of my bed and land on the floor, a fairly audible "thump" was heard when I landed. I was about to sit up when I gloved hand came into my line of vision. I was didn't take his hand at first, mostly because I wanted to overcome my morning laziness so I wouldn't have been as lazy all day. Success was almost mine until some higher being (I blamed one just because I was frustrated) decided that my legs didn't need to work at that moment. Mentally yelling every single swear word I know, I ended up falling flat on my ass. I am pretty sure I heard kitty Undertaker laughing at that moment. Sebastian had taken a hold of my hand and pulled me to my feet. Of course I thanked him, not wanting to be rude (because he could easily kill me if he wanted to).

The still laughing Undertaker had caught my attention for a few moments before I noticed that Sebastian had placed a pile of folded clothes on my bed. I glanced at where Sebastian was, but the spot was empty and that kitty Undertaker was no longer in my room. A small smile had graced my lips I examined the clothes before putting them on. I forgot that I had that knee length, sleeveless, fitted at the top and loose/flow-y at the skirt, dark silver with a long, thin, baby blue dragon wrapping around it. Elizabeth had given it to me the Christmas before she and Charlie had died. I must have pushed it to the back of my closet out of sadness. That morning I promised myself that I would wear that dress more often.

(January)

On New Year's eve I brought out my left over firework from last year. A few of my guest looked at me like I was crazy while I set off the explosives with a huge grin on my face, but I didn't care. Blowing shit up is fucking fun!

(February)

Things around home became a little more fun with Undertaker around. My lame jokes finally got the love that they deserved!

Valentine's day approached quickly and gift getting was kind of difficult compared to Christmas. I had gotten Ciel a few boxes of mixed truffles and other chocolates from See's, Grell a large standard Valentine's mix of candy (also from See's) and a pair of really nice red heels that had shiny silver hearts on them, the same kind of candy box I gave Grell and a holiday themed joke book for Undertaker, heart shaped dog treats (some with frosting and sprinkles) and a pink and white bear shaped dog toy for Pluto, and for Sebastian I got a simple black t-shirt with a grey and white anime style kitty on it and I drew him a picture of a chibi neko girl (unaware at the time that the girl I had drawn looks a lot like me). I was very surprised by, and happy with, what the boys had given me: Ciel gave me the third and fourth volumes of the Sailor Moon manga and a really big bag of chocolate red and pink jellybeans, Grell somehow found a coat very similar to his in my size and gave it to me along with a bouquet of heart shaped cherry lollipops, from Undertaker I received one of those plush monkeys that laugh a lot when he press the button on its hand and a 2 pound bag of buttered popcorn saltwater taffy (my favorite), Pluto had stolen a rainbow of roses from a near by park that morning and dropped them in my lap as soon as I had taken my seat on the recliner, and Sebastian gave me a large pink and gold plush bunny and a few dozen chocolate covered strawberries (which I think he made himself).

The night before the love holiday I was video chatting with Julez and we were talking about how we both wish we had found our gifts for each other soon so that way the would arrive the next day instead of a week later. Sebastian had overheard our conversation and asked me where my cousin lived after I turned my laptop off. Unbeknownst to anyone in both mine and Julia's house, Sebastian had delivered my presents for Julia and the ones living there ( strawberry and white chocolate truffles for Julia, a cute red, pink, and purple dress for Sally, a fan made LoZ LinkxZelda manga for Ben (a very lemon-y one just to embarrass and excite the teen), a heartless plushie for Sora that had **_SoKai 4ever! _**(**A/N: Actual shipping name for Sora and Kairi**) stitched on the medium blue and dark pink heart that the plushie was holding, and just standard See's candy mixes for the ninja's, Sasuke's getting a little something extra slipped into his for his and Julia's relationship ;^* ) and he brought back what the got for us (Julia made red velvet cupcakes for everyone, she got me a fan made Dark LinkxLink yaoi manga (which I had quickly hid while blushing), an adorable drawing of a little fairy and a dragon from Sally, Sora got me a gift card to Hot Topic, and Ben gave me a Dark Link plushie (one to go with the Link one he gave me last year). I was worried at first about Sebastian breaking into her house, but then Julia called me saying that she woke up to presents in her room and the window she left open was closed. She calmed down when I told her what Sebby had done, which made laugh a little.

(March)

One of my favorite comedians, Gabriel Iglesias, was in Boise. I live close enough so I could have driven, but I didn't have enough money to buy tickets. Julia and Ben went and Ben had a way of basically live streaming it to my laptop (without getting in trouble). Undertaker watched with me and we both ended up laughing our asses off.

(April)

Easter rolled around and what happened on Valentine's day happened again. I just had a bunch of candy around my house, but I had bought plush bunnies for Julia and Sally while getting cards for Ben and Sora and chocolate bunnies for the ninja. Sora sent apple muffins, Sally sent pressed flowers, Ben sent plastic eggs filled with jellybeans, and Julia sent chocolate bunnies and chocolate strawberry cheesecake.

(May)

Julia hinted at having a surprise here for us, but no way of getting it to us. That night Sebastian went to visit her home and came back with six tickets to the anime convention being held in July. I immediately started working on my cosplay.

(July/now)

My alarm sounds in my ears for a good 8 minutes before I reach under my pillow and turn it off. As soon as the annoying sound is gone I jump out of bed and run to my bathroom to get ready. I shower quickly and start to dry off as soon as I step out of the shower. With my favorite dark pink and baby blue fluffy towel around me, I step out in to my bedroom and grab my black (prescription) contacts off of my desk as I make my way over to my vanity. After my contacts are in and my hair is brushed I get up and go get my costume out of my closet. It was a little difficult hiding it from everyone, but I managed. I take a few minutes to inspect the outfit for anything that might be wrong, but it is perfect, before I step into my closet to get dressed. 'Better to be safe with matters of privacy.' Since a majority of the outfit is white I decide it is best to wear white undergarments. Taking almost no time at all to get the costume on, I am quickly out of my closet mostly ready. Sitting back down at my vanity, I do my make-up to make me look a bit like I stepped right out of the anime as well as put on my earrings and tiara.

Looking towards my shoe pile I see that the red heels that go with the costume are missing. Becoming a little panicked, I start looking all over my room for the shoes. "Where are they?!" I search the entire room 4 times before I give up. Sitting there muttering very unladylike words I fail to notice a certain butler enter until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump a little, but then calm down when I see that it is just Sebastian. Something red in his other hand catches my eye.

"I believe these are yours." He says while placing the shoes in my hands.  
"Thank you!" I say as I put them on. "By the way, where were they?" I ask, half knowing what he will say.  
"Grell had them. He claimed that he was making them shinier than when he found them." He tells me while taking in the sight of me in my outfit.  
"Well, they do look better than when I bought them. I should thank him." A small smile forms on my face as I smooth out my skirt and hair.  
"May I ask who you are supposed to be dressed as?" Sebastian asks.  
"Sailor Mars, from the anime/manga Sailor Moon. I picked her because she is the one I look the most like so it would be easier for me to cosplay as her." I explain as he and I head out the door.

As soon as we reach the living room I see everyone all dressed in their normal outfits (I actually had to go out and buy a suit that looks like the one Pluto is seen wearing in the show since one didn't come in the box of clothes that appeared when I first found them) and ready to go. I quickly grab a box that was on my bookcase start to hand out the baby blue and lavender wristbands to everyone, and actually putting Pluto's on for him. We (including Julia and the ninja) agreed a while ago to wearing these so we can spot each other easier at the convention. After the wristbands are out of the box I pull out my Sailor Moon pendant necklace that I made a few years ago. Julia has the exact same one and since they are two of a kind we will spot each other even easier.

"Ok everyone, it takes about 90 minutes to drive to where the convention is, so we need to get going now. Go out to the car, I'll be out in a minute." I say as I head to the kitchen and grab myself a bagel and a bottle of apple juice.

Bagel devoured and juice in hand, I make my way out of the house, locking the door, and heading to my car. Grell and Undertaker are sitting on either side of Ciel in the middle row while Pluto rests in the very back, and Sebastian sits in the passenger seat. I make sure everyone, minus Pluto, has their seat-belts on before I start the car and drive away. Since it is going to be a semi-long drive I planned ahead and brought stuff to keep everyone entertained: Undertaker is reading some joke books out loud, Grell has my laptop (and a pair of earbuds) and is watching makeup tutorials on YouTube (with one earbud out so he can still hear everyone), I gave Ciel my DS and is (currently) playing Mario Party, and Pluto is gnawing on a chew toy. Nothing was brought for Sebastian because I knew he wouldn't want anything and will just make light conversation.

As soon as we arrive, and have our tickets checked, we wander around a bit before we need to meet up with Julez and her group, thankfully Sebastian has a hold of Pluto's leash. A few people had complimented us on outfits, going as far to say that we all looked like we could be the real thing especially the Kuroshitsuji gang (if only they knew). I bought myself a few plushies of Death the Kid, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Luna and Artemis, Canada, Italy, and Hachune Miku. After sampling some of the snacks we head over to where a Vocaloid concert is going to be held. When we are about 15 feet away from the spot where we are to meet Julez I hear a little girl yell my name and feel weight on my leg. Looking down I see a little girl dressed as a chibi Sailor Jupiter. A smile spreads on my face as I pick the girl up and hug her.

"Hey Sally, it's great to see you!" I tell the little girl as I set her down.  
"It's great to see you to!" She says before she decides to introduce herself to the people behind me.  
"Hi! I'm Sally! I'm the surrogate daughter of Nyx's cousin." She says as she hugs all of them (they all let her; Grell hugging her back tightly, Pluto licking her face, and Undertaker laughing with her.)  
"Are you by yourself Sally?" I ask her, hoping she wasn't lost.  
"Nope. Mommy and the others are waiting by the door. I saw you heading this way and decided to run over." She explains.  
"Does your mother know you're over here?" I ask skeptically.  
Sally nods her head.

She grabs my hand and leads me, and everyone else, over to where her group is waiting. I take note of all their appearances, laughing a little at the sight of Ben dressed as BEN DROWNED. A few of the ninja look a little bored just standing there, some look as though they are trying not to bee seen by any fans. Sally soon lets go of my hand and runs over to the group and onto the arms of a young woman in a costume similar to hers. The older girl and I lock eyes and we both smile.

* * *

**A/N 2: Finally finished! I hope you liked it.**

**I may not get to work on chapters next week since on Tuesday night I am leaving for California and Thursday is my birthday, I'm gonna be in Disneyland.**

**Review, Follow, and Comment please.**

**Flamers will be shanked in the crotch are with a rusty spork.**


End file.
